High
by Pie56
Summary: Elliot calls Alex and tells her to come down to the precinct because Olivia needs her, hard to explain without giving it away.


**Disclaimer: I own a bed, that I should be in right now, but I don't own these characters. **

Author's note- I noticed a few errors and I wanted to change a few things so I reposted this story. Just to let everybody know late night writing can come out funny. Not really the best, but I was bored and my plot bunnies got the better of me. Just a little one shot I threw together. I hope y'all like it. Thanks- Pie.

Alexandra Cabot sat at her desk trying, unsuccessfully, to do some paperwork. Her attempts proved to be futile; her head seemed to be much more interested in thinking about a certain SVU detective.

'_Those brown eyes, like melting amber, and those leather jackets, the perfect mix of her feminine side and her butch side. Oh and that lopsided smile she gets-' _

Her thoughts were cut short when she realized her phone was ringing. _'How long has it been doing that?' _She thought before picking the phone up.

"Cabot."

"_Hey Alex. It's Elliot."_

"Hey El. What's up?"

"_Well, I kind of need you to come down to the precinct."_

"Did we catch a case?"

"_No, not exactly."_

"I'm not really following."

"_Yeah, I'm sorry that's my fault. It's hard to explain, I think it would be easier if you just came down here."_

"Okay El. If you say so I'm on my way."

"_Thanks Alex, I'll see you in a few."_

"Okay Bye El."

"_Bye Alex."_

Alex hung up the phone. _'That was weird, oh well guess I'll figure out what's up when I get there.' _ She grabbed a few things and shoved some papers in her attaché case before leaving her office.

Less then ten minutes later she was parking her car outside the 1-6. She climbed out of her car and walked into the familiar building.

When she got inside she heard singing, very loud singing. She stopped for a minute trying to figure out who it was belting out 'Sweet Child 'o Mine', it was one of Alex's favorites even though she would never let anyone know she liked Guns and Roses. The more she listened the more and more she started to wonder exactly what was going on. She started walking again and was amazed to see Olivia standing on her desk belting out the classic song.

"Hey El? What's Olivia doing?" She said when she saw Elliot walking towards her.

"Well-"

They were cut off when Olivia noticed Alex had entered the room. She jumped down from her desk and ran over to Alex practically tackling her.

"ALEX. You're here."

"Yeah, I'm here." Alex said. By this point she was very confused and looked over at Elliot with a 'what the hell is going on' look.

Olivia let go of Alex and turned to Elliot. "You didn't say she was coming."

"Hey Liv why don't you go talk to Munch about his conspiracy theories." Elliot suggested.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea thanks El." Olivia said before running off to find Munch.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Alex asked.

"That's kind of why I called you. We were checking out a lead earlier today. On the Allen case."

"Homeless girl raped and killed right?"

"Yeah. Well we got a lead, homeless guy who might have been a witness. So we found him and he thought he was in trouble and took off."

"Okay, not really getting how that makes Olivia act like a nut."

"I'm getting there. So we start to chase him and Olivia catches him shoved him against the wall, hard enough to get the dust on his jacket to fly all over the place. Long story short the dust wasn't dust."

"What was it?"

"Cocaine. The guy had it all over him and when Olivia hit him it flew all over the place and she inhaled some of it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she already got checked out by the department's doc. He said she would be fine; it wasn't enough to do any real damage. He said at the most she would have a headache tomorrow, and that she would be pretty out of it all day today."

"Uh-huh. That explains her craziness; but why did you call me?"

"She kept asking me too, and it was starting to get really annoying, I told her no a few times but she started to get mad."

"She kept asking for me?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Hmm. Well what are you guys gonna do with her? It's not like you can keep her here, not with people coming in, it wouldn't be right."

"Yeah, I know, Cragen is trying to figure something out, but she doesn't have anyone she can stay with besides us and we're swamped. Right now our plan is to lock her up in one of the interrogation rooms."

"You can't do that."

"Well that's our only option at this point."

"Okay, let me call Liz, I'll take her home with me. I don't have to be in court again until next week and I have everything I need in my attaché case so I can work from home."

"Are you sure Alex? She'll be a handful for the next few hours."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay I'll go get Liv while you call Liz."

"Alright."

A half hour later Alex was brining Olivia upstairs to her apartment. On the car ride home she had learned that cocaine was good at making people honest. Olivia had been pretty willing to share with Alex. Now Alex decided to use this to her advantage to see what she could learn from the brunette.

"Hey Liv why don't you go sit in the living room while I go change."

"Mmm-Kay."

A few minutes later Alex joined Olivia in the living room, she was surprised Olivia hadn't wandered away she seemed anxious in the car.

"Hey there trouble." Alex said to Olivia.

"Hi." Olivia said and broke out in a huge smile.

"What's with the goofy smile?" Alex asked with a smile of her own.

"Nothin'." Olivia said and the smile grew.

"Really? I think it's something."

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"You're not?" Alex said and pouted a little.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause you'd laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Hmm?" Olivia considered this for a minute. "Okay, I kinda like you."

"I like you too Liv."

"No not like that. I really like you."

"I really like you too."

"No you don't get it." Olivia was starting to get frustrated.

"Make me get then." Alex was pushing, she kind of knew where Olivia was going with this, but she had to be sure.

"I don't know how to explain."

"Try."

"Well you're just so beautiful, and smart and beautiful and caring and beautiful and you always make me smile even when we fight all I want to do is smile, it's so hard."

"What's hard?"

"Having to be so professional all the time, it's hard to be all professional when you're sitting there with those black framed glasses and all I want to do is…"

"Is what?"

"I just want to kiss you all the time, and I can't stop thinking about it, and I try to stop thinking about it and that just makes me think about it even more."

"So why don't you?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Why don't you kiss me?"

"Because you're Alex."

"Yeeeaaahhh. We've already established that. It doesn't really explain."

"You're Alex, my friend and my ADA, I can't just kiss you."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't like it and then it would be weird."

"Who said I wouldn't like it?"

"I don't know, but it's not really something you just do."

"What if I told you I would like it very much if you kissed me."

"You would?"

"Yes, I would." Alex moved over to Olivia and kissed her. "See?" Alex said when they pulled apart.

"Yay." Olivia said, the goofy smile returned to her face.

"I told you so."

"Mmm. My head hurts."

"I'll go get you something to take." Alex got up and went to her bathroom to find some Tylenol or something. "Here take these." She said to Olivia when she got back.

Olivia did as she was told and took the pills.

"Lay down and sleep you'll need it."

Again Olivia did as she was told and laid down on Alex's couch. It didn't take long before she was asleep and Alex used the time to catch up on paperwork. A few hours later she heard Olivia moving around and went into the living room to check on her.

"Alex? What's going on? And what's with that goofy smile?" Olivia asked.

"I like you."

"I like you too that doesn't expl-" Olivia started but was cut off when Alex pressed her lips to Olivia's for the second time today, she figured it would be easier than having the same conversation twice when she already knew the outcome. At first Olivia was a little taken aback but then she decided to just go with it.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Olivia said.

"Yeah well it's been a weird day today. In fact that's not the first time we kissed."

"It's not?"

"Nope."

Olivia was confused. She didn't really remember much of the last few hours, it was all really fuzzy. She concentrated really hard and slowly it all started to come back to her.

"I was singing on my desk."

"Yeah, Guns and Roses."

"Oh man, the guys are never gonna let me live this down."

"I don't know I kinda liked it."

Olivia smiled. Then she realized, she had confessed her feelings to Alex and not only was it okay but Alex felt the same way. "You like me, you want to kiss me, you want to date me." She sais in a sing song voice.

Alex laughed. "Yeah I do."

"Good because I like you too." Olivia said then kissed Alex again.

'_Finally. Perfect end to any day.'_ Alex thought as she climbed into bed next to her detective.


End file.
